


Never 21

by Luna_Morning_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Child Abuse, F/M, General Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Royal Harry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Morning_Star/pseuds/Luna_Morning_Star
Summary: Prince Haraldr of Vanaheim, Loki's husband, is killed and cursed. He gets reincarnated but he keeps dying before 21. When he meets all the Avengers a second time, will they and his husband help him break the curse?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another fic with a femHarry as Princess Kaetia who ended up in the Battle of New York at 15. If you know the name let me know.
> 
> Comment at the end.
> 
> Ta for now Darlings.  
> LMS

Fury bustles into the lounge room of the new Avengers facility while on the phone. He seemed to be politely and subtly begging,

"General Potter, please come to visit the facility, I'm sure you'll enj--"

"Director Fury, either tell me why it is that you're more desperate than usual for me to visit than usual." Came the curt, obviously British voice.

"That can only be discussed in person, it's too sensitive." The Avengers and Loki, who was also present, who were all watching a movie, only half paying attention to the call, until that point. They heard a deep sigh from the other end of the call.

"Very well, send me a picture and I'll be there in five."

"Thank you, General Potter, see you soon." Fury hung up and raised his phone to take a photo of the room at large before doing other things on his phone.

* * *

"Who was that?" Loki asked when it was clear Fury wouldn't explain what had just happened.

"That was--" His reply was cut off by Clint who had been perched on the back of the couch.

"You don't _get_ to know Reindeer Games, you're not a full Avenger yet. That, and, you tried to take over the world."

"Shut up Legolas!" Called Tony from his spot on Steve's lap. Bruce and Natasha rolled their eyes from the chess match they had been playing, mostly ignoring the movie. "Loki was being controlled."

"Yeah but--"

"Enough!" Interjected Fury, who looked quite upset at being ignored, "He is potentially a _friend_ of Loki's. But regardless, when he arrives I want you, Miss Maximoff, to see if there are any memories locked away in his mind." Loki and Thor's eyes had gone wide.

"You mean--?" Loki was cut short by a loud crack. All the Avengers jumped to their feet and looked at the young, short man now sitting on the floor next to Fury. He jumped up to his feet and brushed off his uniform, nodding to Fury in the process. He ripped his hat off, mussed up his raven hair and looked at each of the Avengers with piercing green eyes.

"Fury, care to explain why one of your team is rooting around in my head before I throw her out?"

"General Potter, we have due cause to believe that some of your memories have been locked away. She is simply trying to unlock them for you."

"Fine. But, keep anything else you learn to yourself," He said with a menacing glare.

"I found them," Wanda said, her hand gripped in a fist as if holding something even though she was on the other side of the room leaning against her brother, "brace yourself." She dragged her hand in a backwards motion. The general fell to one knee, eyes screwed up in pain. The team all stepped forward as if to help, but were stayed by Fury's hand.

"Loki?" He called out in a shaky voice. The others were shocked. Said god crossed the room, knelt next to the small man, and scooped him into his arms. The two slowly began to stand, still embracing, the general's head on Loki's chest.

"Prince Haraldr?" Ventured Thor, gingerly stepping closer to the couple. 

"Prince Thor," The small man replied releasing Loki, who still kept his arms wrapped around the green-eyed man's waist. "It's good to see you again brother-in-law."


	2. Chapter 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've called this Chapter 1/2 because I really hate it when it say "Chapter 3: Chapter 2" so now it will be in sync.
> 
> Ta for now Darlings  
> LMS

"Hold up! What's happening here? Are you telling me that Bag O' Cats over there is married? To the young, smokin' hot general over there? Who also happens to be, like, way too young to be a general? How old are you anyway, kid? 17? And why are your eyes so bright? How did you get so high ranking if you're not from Earth?" Tony just kept going with the question. "And how did you appear out of thin air? Do you have shrinking tech? Are you like Ant-Man? Unless...do you have magic?"

"Fury, what's their clearance level? I don't think I can answer all those questions if it's classified."

"Classified? We're _Avengers_." Pietro said from leaning against the wall. "Nothing's classified."

"The Avengers are all Level 9, except Stark who hacks everything anyway." Fury replied.

"Well then, Mr Stark, I can only answer some of your questions," Potter said with a smirk. "How about this, you each get to ask me a question you want to be answered, if I can't answer it ask a different one. Who wants to go first?"

* * *

"I'll go," Said Steve, "How do you know Loki and Thor?"

"Loki's my husband, in case you missed that. Bad question"

"Fine, I have a question," Natasha cut in, "Are you a threat?"

"See, that's a good question. No, I could be, but I'm not." He said, a slight manic glint in his eye. He turned to Clint, who was eyeing him warily.

"Do you have _magic_ ?" He spat that last word, "I've had _someone_ control me with magic before, not the biggest fan."

"I do have magic, two different types, that's all I can say at this time though." He then turned to Loki and slapped him upside the head, "Controlling people?!" He demanded incredulously, "We'll be talking about this later."

"Yes, Haraldr," Was all Loki could say.

"My turn," Said Wanda, "I've already been inside your mind, but can you explain why Loki and Fury know you under different names, and what you want us to call you."

"That's not a question, but okay. Loki married me as Prince Haraldr Nerthusson, I died, and in this life, Fury knows me as General Harry James Potter. You lot can call me Harry."

"How old are you?" Tony blurted out. "You can't be old enough to be a general.

"19"

"I've heard about you General Potter, you got knighted by the Queen at age 17. Why?" Asked Rhodey who had stayed on the couch the entire time.

"That one's classified until we can get certain paperwork in, ask again."

"How'd you die when you were married to Loki."

"I was poisoned, Lady Sigyn believed she should have Loki and wanted me out of the way."

"It was Sigyn?!" Thor thundered, "Are you sure? She was the one who found you, she came running around, distraught that she had found your dead body."

"No, I'm sure that it was her standing over me and laughing, even as black spots were taking over my vision." Loki's arms tightened impossibly tighter at this declaration. Harry stroked his hand, "Who's next?"

"How did you get here?" Bruce asked, "I mean, on Earth. If you were reincarnated wouldn't you stay in your home realm?"

"Nope, I keep getting reincarnated here."

"Finally it's my turn!" Tony said, "And I have the most important question. Why are you're eyes so bright? Is it because of your magic?"

"No, that has a much simpler answer," Harry replied, "When I was four, my uncle decided that I cried too much so he poured window cleaner into my eyes. It worked almost as he intended." He finished darkly. All the Avengers looked livid, even Fury was furious. The door into the room opened and Phil Coulson walked in, he simply crossed the room and sat down on his husband's lap. Bruce simply shifted so that he could still reach the chessboard.

"Hey Pip," Harry said with ease, and then caught himself.

"How did you know that nickname, only one person has ever called me that?"

"Even I don't know, it was probably one of your locked memories, I didn't look at those." Everyone stared at Wanda in shock, usually, she looked at all of everyone's memories but kept their secrets. She shrugged. "I shouldn't have been the first one to see them."

"I'm remembering my previous lives. I know little things about all of you. Like Ste- Captain Rogers used to wear his mother's fur coat, he said he was cold, but it was really because he thought it looked nice. Director Fury started a rock collection under floorboards when he was 12. Agent Coulson would practice standing up to bullies in his mirror every day before school. Dr Banner had to spend four hours cleaning his two-year-old brother after he covered himself in peanut butter. Mr Stark helped his younger brother run away. Agent Barton individually wraps his arrows in cloth before singing to them every night. Agent Romanoff wanted to be a professional singer. Mr Maximoff used to bite his nails just to spit them at his sister and Miss Maximoff cut her brother's hair every night for a year to make him think it had stopped growing." Harry stopped talking and was met by shocked silence. Nearly everyone was looking at him with various emotions ranging from embarrassment to shock to horror. The Maximoff twins were glaring furiously at each other.

"How did you know that?" Steve asked while a brilliant blush crossed his face.

"Well, I've met you all before, other than Colonel Rhodes." Harry replied with an easy smile on his face, "I keep getting reincarnated and then dying before I'm 21."

"Who have you been since you died from TB in 1921?"

"Well...I don't remember yet..Give me a moment...Well, directly after that life I was Harold Rogers," He started to shift, his magic reacting to his memories. A short blond boy stood in his place with glassy blue eyes, seemingly trapped in his memories. "I drowned at age 6 because I went swimming without my brother while he was at a friends house. It was against the rules but I did it anyway." The others in the room turned to Steve who was staring open-mouthed at the small boy with tears running down his face. Harry went on, shifting to a teenager with brown eyes and mousy brown hair. "Then I lived as Ephrem Farber, I was gassed by Nazis at 17." Then a grey-eyed boy around 12 took his spot. "I became Dick Haynes, run over when I was 12." Then his skin turned much darker, and so did his eyes. Fury's eye kept getting wider. "I lived for seven years as Harvey Fury until I died from pneumonia." Then a young teen replaced Fury's little brother, his olive eyes turned to look at Phil. "I was then James Thomas, and died at 13 when I tried to get my best friend out of a burning building." A tiny-Bruce then replaced him and in a childish voice continued. "I died when I got too hot one night (AN: It's real. It's called hyperthermia) at the time I was Harwin Banner, I was 2." Then a larger child replaced him with black hair and hazel eyes. "As Henry Stark, my older brother Tony helped me run away to the circus when I was 6, I hid with my friend Clint until one of the mean snake-lady's snakes found me and strangled me to death." A red-haired boy with light green-grey eyes appeared and Natasha stumbled back a few steps until Clint wrapped his arms around her. "Hadrien Romanova, I was killed by a firing squad of 15-year-old girls while my big sister watched because the Red Room would no longer tolerate a boy." Then a smaller boy with darker red hair and dark brown eyes. "I was Honza Maximoff, Papa was trying to feed me mushy vegetables with Mama while my older siblings got ready for dinner. A rocket fell through the roof, it was cool to see." The Maximoff twins were supporting each other as they cried. Then Harry shifted into his current form and his eyes cleared. "Yeah, I don't have full memories yet of my most recent lives. It will come back in a bit." He looked around the room at all the crying people, besides Rhodey. "What happened?" They all looked at him.

"You just reminded them of people they've lost, love," Loki said gently, wiping his from the tears that came at hearing about all the deaths he'd gone through without him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your losses." He said earnestly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy was born just before Sirius died in Harry's fifth year. He's still godfather though. I wanted him to potentially have a few memories of his parents in just in case for future chapters.
> 
> Ta for now Darlings.  
> LMS

An hour later had them all sitting around in the living room. Even Fury looked slightly comfortable. Bucky and Sam had come back from their VA meeting 20 minutes ago. There was peaceful chatter amongst them all. Harry had taken off his shoes and jacket and curled into Loki's side as they all talked more about their pasts. All this bonding was interrupted when Harry's phone rang.

"Hello...Hi Andy...Yes...I completely forgot...Yes, I know, I know. Could you put him on the phone?...Hi...My deepest apologies...I can be there in ten minutes...I know...I'm sorry..." Everyone was curious as to who was on the other end of the call. Harry's face turned to one of fake horror. "Please don't do that...Anything but that...Yes, yes, I'm coming...Bye...Bye," He hung up the phone and slowly began to extract himself from Loki's hold.

"Has something happened?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Huh, yeah, I broke a promise and have now been delivered an ultimatum," Harry replied, putting on his shoes. "I must return home in ten minutes and read a certain four-year-old bedtime stories, or else I shall not be loved for two whole weeks." He said with a goofy grin. Loki reeled back as if slapped.

"Y-you have a-a so-on?" He stuttered so upset that Harry already has a child.

Yeah, I don't have custody, but he and his grandmother live with me."

"What about his mom?" Asked Natasha, "You didn't take him from his mother did you?" Harry looked scandalised.

"Of course I didn't, she died two years ago, we were very close. That's why her mother and her son live with me. Anyway, I can come back later today or tomorrow with the paperwork to tell you more about my magic and stuff."

"It's only 2:30 pm (14:30) here so you could come back today after you've put your son to bed. What kind of bedtime is 7:30 pm (19:30) anyway? Are you trying to be the most hated parent?" Tony said from where Steve was playing with his hair.

"No, but he's four and refuses to take naps during the day because he 'misses out on daylight', so we made a deal." He swung his jacket on and walked over to the spot he magically appeared in the first time. "Be back in a bit, ta!" And he disappeared with a loud CRACK!

* * *

"AIR! It's air." 

"Tony, are you alright?" Steve asked in concern.

"Yeah. I just figured out that the loud noise is displaced air." Tony said.

"You're right, it's replacing the space that was occupied by his body."

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Clint asked Thor.

"Of course, I do Friend Clint," he replied before turning to Loki.

"Brother, what are they talking about?"

Loki just rolled his eyes and hugged a cushion tighter to himself, his thoughts straying back to his husband's son.

* * *

"I'm home!" Harry called as he apparated into the drawing-room. "With two minutes to spare." He went up the stairs of Grimmauld Place and into Teddy's room.

"DADDY!" Teddy yelled. A small boy clad in yellow and black pyjamas ran into his arms.

"Hey, Teddy. It's bedtime. I'm here to read you a story, but then it's sleep." He answered as he carried him over to the bed and lay him down. 

"Three stories, I want three stories," Teddy begged, looking up at Harry first as himself, then a mini-Harry, and then a mini-Remus, which always makes Harry buckle.

"Two and then goodnight."

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Half an hour later Harry carefully stepped out the room, closing the door gently behind him. He headed down to the kitchen and made some tea for Andy.

"How do you always know when I'm ready for tea?" She asked as she came into the room.

"I didn't this time, I just really thought you'd need it."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm an old soul," He replied.

"Harry, that's great, isn't it? You might still have a family."

"I do. I have a husband," He said, "And I missed him so much, but the issue is that I'm cursed. I keep dying before 21. Then I get reincarnated on this planet. I want to break the cycle in this life. But I wanted to tell you now that if I fail, I'm leaving everything to Teddy."

"Everything?"

"Everything. All my properties, all my money, my invisibility cloak, and the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Black Lordships."

"Harry, you don't need to tell me this stuff. Just go do what you need to do to make sure the curse breaks this cycle."

"Thank you, Andy." He replied, "I have found some people that are highly likely to be able to help me. I have to go to the Ministry and get the paperwork to exempt them from the Statute."

"Muggles?"

"Trust me, these ones, are the only people that might be able to help."

* * *

Harry had changed into regular clothes that he would usually wear when h's not on duty. He had all the paperwork the Avengers needed in a satchel with an undetectable extension charm. He turned into his animagus and flashed away. He landed in the same room as before and everyone was still there, except this time no one noticed his arrival without the loud bang. 

"--And he has a son, what if he doesn't want to be with me this cycle?! And a widower?! His son has no mother, how do you think he'd feel if all of a sudden he had a new father?! And what if he's not coming bac--?" Loki who had been going on and on hysterically was cut off by a soft voice from behind.

"Loki,"

"Harry, do you want me?" Insecurity showing through his voice and eyes. Harry crossed the room in a few strides and reached up to cup Loki's cheek.

"I always do. Always. And if you're worried about Teddy, don't be," "But--" "Don't. He's my Godson, but once his parents died he took to calling me Dad after he heard friends doing it and it stuck." Loki wrapped his arms around Harry and put his chin on the small man's head.

"I knew you were too responsible to have a kid at 15!" Exclaimed Tony, getting elbows in the sides from his boyfriend and Natasha. 

"Well, now that that moment is ruined, I have the paperwork." He opened his satchel and pulled out a small packet of papers. He went and leaned against Thor after passing them out to everybody except Fury and the Aesir. There was a long silence as everyone read through the contracts before signing them.

"Now, _what_ are you?" Clint asked, Tony looked at him like he had stolen the question right off his tongue.

"I'm a wizard."


End file.
